The tales of Sonic and Tails
by minutla11
Summary: Hi there this is the first time I ever wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me but if you have any ideas for the second chapter then please rate and put your idea into the comments. Thanks! Tails is just a regular fox who loved to build things... until a mysterious man and a blue hedgehog appears that changed Tails' life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Memory Lane

I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I run at the speed of sound, stop crime among Mobius and I'll help you with all your troubles! I have this cool 8 year old kid called Tails as a sidekick too. I know what you're thinking! "Why would you have an 8 year old fox as a sidekick? He's too young!" You may ask. Well, he's a great mechanic with two tails that enable him to fly! He helped me a lot during our adventures together, and if it weren't for him, I'd be in loads of trouble with my nemesis Dr. Eggman, who wants to conquer Mobius and build his 'Eggman Empire. Let's take a stroll down memory lane to see how we met in the first place...

**Chapter 1: Memory Lane**

_Somewhere in Green Hill zone: Sunday 21__st__ July, 1992- 2:00pm_

A young, two tailed 7 year old fox sat in his back garden with tools from his father's work shed and pile of old bits of metal from the scrap yard. He laid his blueprints on the floor and set to work on his new invention. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everybody's faces when he revealed his invention in front of his whole school. His parents would be so proud of him!

Miles Prower was about to start putting some pieces together when he heard humming coming from somewhere. He chose to ignore it and try to get back to work when suddenly, a round egg-shaped man with a red suit and ginger moustache appeared out of nowhere and in the sky in a hovering pod-looking thing, accompanied by two robots-one slim, tall and yellow, while the other, small, round and silver.

_Above Green Hill zone: About same time_

Dr. Eggman looked towards the Green Hill zone in disgust.

"Wow! This place looks so peaceful!" said a yellow robot on his right side.

"I could get used to a view like this!" said a silver robot on the left.

"Quit your babbling! Decoe, Bocoe, activate the bomb!" Eggman demanded as the two robot went to pull a switch on the control panel.

"Hey! I was there first!" said Decoe.

"The doctor asked _me _to activate it!" declared Bocoe.

"No he didn't! He asked _me_!"

"No _me_!

"_Me_!"  
"_Me!_"

"_SILENCE!" _Eggman demanded. "I ASK YOU TO FOLLOW A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION AND ALL YOU TIN-HEADS EVER DO IS ARGUE"! The two robots were shaking with fear now. "I'll just do it myself, since you two just ruined the moment for me!" he said as he pulled the leaver. Then a hatch opened up at the bottom of the Egg-mobile with a huge, red bomb which sported the Eggman Incorporated logo on the side. He went to press a big button labelled 'BOMBS AWAY'...


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Lane (part 2)

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane (part 2)**

Hey there folks! It's me, Sonic again. Last time I didn't get to finish my story of how I met my best buddy Tails. Let's pick up from where we left off...

_Somewhere in Green Hill zone: (same date as before)_

"Where did that man come from?" Tails asked himself. "I'd better go check it out!" he said as he started to twist his tails and take off towards the mysterious egg-shaped man.

_Above Green Hill zone: same time_

"I'm sorry doctor!" Decoe said.

"Yeah, me too!" Bocoe said.

"You'd better be! Now I'm in a bad mood!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Don't worry doctor, we'll make it back up to you!" said Bocoe.

"We promise!" said Decoe.

"I've had enough of you two bucket heads! When we dump this bomb in this zone you will be punished for your idiocy!" the mad Doctor laughed. "Now to the matter at hand..." and then he spotted a flying two-tailed fox coming towards him. "Aha!" Someone I can capture and turn into one of my robotic slaves!" He said as he grabbed Tails' tails.

"Ahhhh! Let me go!" Tails screamed, but it was no use. Dr. Eggman's grip was too tight for Tails to twist his tails.

"Now you shall come with me..." but the Doctor didn't finish his sentence as a familiar blue streak cam speeding towards where he was.

"Oh no!" Bocoe said.

"It's Sonic!" Decoe said as Sonic went through a loop-de-loop and leaped towards Eggman's pod. Then Sonic curled into a ball and hit the pod, causing it to rock.

As he went in for another attack, Eggman shouted "Stop! If you come any closer, the fox has it!" Tails started to cry.

Sonic landed on a ledge and said "alright Eggman, what are you up to this time?"

"As you can see Sonic, I'm going to dump this bomb onto this very zone."

"Let's just see about that!" Sonic said as he leaped toward the pod, grabbed Tails, and landed onto another ledge. "You OK kid?" Sonic said. Tails gave a nod. Then Sonic homing attacked the pod, causing it to lose altitude and fall into the loop-de-loop Sonic used earlier. Then, the bomb exploded because as the pod fell, Eggman accidentally sat on the button that caused the bomb to explode. Unfortunately, the blast eventually stretched out towards the nearby village where Tails lived.

"No!" Tails yelled as the explosion wiped out his home. When it was over, he began to cry.

Sonic came back to Tails and said "I'm really sorry kid. If I'd known this were to happen..." Sonic began.

Tails interrupted "It's not your fault" he sniffed. "But still, my parents were in there, and my new invention I was working on".

"Don't worry, let me go check to see if it's still here" and with that Sonic sped off.

Tails looked around. The once beautiful village was a complete wreck! Crumbling houses were dotted around and trees were disintegrated. All that was left was a huge black mess. _That must have been a horrible way to die _Tails thought. Then Sonic sped back carrying the invention Tails mentioned. It was barely holding together. "Sorry about that" Sonic apologized.

"It's OK, it wasn't finished anyway!" Tails said.

"What's your name kid?" Sonic asked.

"Miles Prower, but I like to be called Tails" Tails replied. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! It's nice to meet you Tails!"

And that's how I met Tails! Not bad for a kid is he? I gotta go. See Ya next time!


End file.
